civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
English (CivRev)
The English people represent a civilization in Civilization Revolution. Stats *Leader: Elizabeth *Capital: London *Color: Red Era Bonuses England begins the game with knowledge of Monarchy, a monarchical government, and giving your Archers +1 Defense (effectively making them Pikemen). As the game goes on, they also receive many naval bonuses and increased production from hill tiles. Strategy England is a civ with a military focus, as well as a strong culture. Culture Monarchy is the first government the English have. The knowledge of Monarchy increases the output of culture as the Palace culture is doubled. This accelerates the arrival of Great People, especially early in the game. Add to this the extra production from hill tiles, and England becomes a decent contender for Cultural Victory. Military Power Because they start with Monarchy, the English are able to get access to Knights by researching Feudalism. A powerful melee unit, after researching just Iron Working and Horseback Riding. Get those technologies, as well as Alphabet to accelerate your technology, and you'll likely be able to blaze through the entire map with relative ease. Not to mention that you are very likely to get Agamemnon (a Great General) due to your lower technology count, and that English ships trump non-English ships with double naval support and 1 more attack, and the fact that Longbow Archers are effectively Pikemen, and England can be a powerhouse very easily, priming them for a Domination Victory! Civilopedia Entry Britain first enters Western history when the British isles were invaded and conquered by the Romans in the first century AD. The Romans would hold England for some four centuries, and following the collapse of the Empire the islands would see an onslaught of invasions from various Germanic tribes that would last for centuries. The first political entity that could rightly be called "England" formed out of the efforts of the kingdom of Wessex to unite the island against the invasion of Danes and Vikings in the 9th century. But the English domination was fleeting; the subsequent Norman Conquest (1066) resulted in the subordination of England to a Frankish aristocracy, and the introduction of feudalism to the Isles. The Norman invasion reintroduced many elements of Latin culture that had been lost in the Germanic invasions. There would be a number of battles for the throne in the subsequent centuries, but the country would remain united. The sixteenth century saw England's rise to prominence as a world power. Queen Elizabeth I (1558-1603) would prove to be one of the world's great leaders. Her reign ushered in two centuries of British exploration, colonization, and artistic and intellectual advances. The years following Elizabeth's death were extremely turbulent for the nation. A huge power struggle ensued between the nobility and the monarchy, culminating in the bloody English Civil War. But by 1700 England had emerged from chaos and merged with Scotland to become "Britain," and thus was born one of the greatest empires the world had ever seen. The British Empire was to be one based on trade and control of the seas. Behind its unmatchable navy, over the next two centuries Britain spread its power across the world, acquiring vast territories in India, Australia, Africa, Asia, North America and the Caribbean. In the late eighteenth century the Empire faced a number of critical challenges. Britain suffered a huge reverse in the disastrous American Revolution of 1776 (largely brought about by governmental incompetence), and shortly thereafter the Napoleonic wars saw the Empire locked in a battle to the death with the great French warlord Napoleon Bonaparte. The Empire continued to expand, however, and by 1820 the Queen ruled over 200 million people, 26% of the world's total population. Although it was not clear at the time, World War I dealt a death blow to the Empire. During the long, bitter struggle Britain lost a shockingly large portion of its adult male population, weakening its ability to project its power abroad. The war also caused a massive buildup of the American military, challenging Britain's primacy at sea. During the cataclysm that followed thereafter - World War II - the weakened Empire found itself virtually alone against the might of Nazi Germany. Under the leadership of Winston Churchill and defended by its incomparable navy and air force Britain was able to survive and ultimately see the destruction of its enemy, but again at a terrible cost in manpower and national well-being. The exhausted nation needed to concentrate its efforts on rebuilding the island, and over time almost all of its overseas possessions gained their freedom. By the end of the twentieth century Britain has largely recovered from the catastrophic effects of the two great world wars. Although no longer atop a globe-spanning empire, the country is once again a vital and powerful force on the world stage. Fun Facts While her father, Henry VIII, had broken with the Catholic Church, Elizabeth is responsible for helping create a new religion to fill the void. The Anglican Church was established in 1558 and remains the primary religion of England to this day. England has had more influence on modern law and politics than any nation since Rome. The Magna Carta, England's first constitution, was ratified in 1215 AD and is one of the world's most influential legal documents. The English common law system has similarly influenced legal systems across the globe, from the United States to India. Trivia England has a long and proud history in the ''Civilization'' series, starting with the original game, where its island had six tiles and the AI tended to get stuck without creating a second city. CivRev